1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having an improved side visibility.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus can include two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal layer varies arrangement of liquid crystal molecules in response to an electric field applied thereto, thus light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer may be changed to display an image.
The liquid crystal layer of the LCD device has anisotropy so that an image display quality of the LCD device varies based on a viewing angle. The LCD device may have a narrow range of a viewing angle than other display devices to show an image of good display quality. Therefore, in order to improve a wide viewing angle, a vertically aligned (“VA”) mode LCD device has been developed.
The VA mode LCD device includes a liquid crystal layer having a negative type anisotropic dielectric constant. The liquid crystal layer is seated between two substrates. The two substrates are vertically aligned with each other. Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer have hometropic characteristics.
When an electric field is not applied to the two substrates, the liquid crystal molecules are substantially vertically arranged with respect to the two substrates such that a black image is displayed.
When a relatively high electric field is applied to the two substrates, the liquid crystal molecules are substantially perpendicularly arranged with respect to the two substrates such that a white image is displayed. Furthermore, when an electric field that is less than the high electric field is applied to the two substrates, the liquid crystal molecules are slantly arranged with respect to the two substrates such that a gray image is displayed.
A relatively small sized LCD device can have a narrow viewing angle and a gray inversion-based viewing angle. The LCD device employs a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode to enhance display quality.
The PVA mode LCD device may include a countering substrate having a common electrode layer that is patterned to define multi-domains, and an array substrate having a patterned pixel electrode layer to define multi-domains.